


Милое лицо

by Szmaragd



Series: I just wanna tell you [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, But she's trying okay, F/F, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 06, allura can't flirt, i guess??
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Аллура умеет все. Сражаться, вести переговоры, принимать свои ошибки, заваривать чай - все.Одна беда. Она не умеет флиртовать.
Relationships: Allura/Krolia (Voltron)
Series: I just wanna tell you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873897
Kudos: 1





	Милое лицо

Остановка на безжизненной каменистой планетке и сама по себе не особо Аллуру вдохновляла.  
Остановка, затянувшаяся уже на три варги, ее почти раздражала.

В основном потому, что была полна бездействия, а значит — и ненужных (зачастую смущающих) мыслей. А смущающие мысли — абсолютно не то, чего хотела бы Аллура посреди космоса без Вольтрона, Замка и каких-либо намеков на улучшение ситуации. И вообще никогда бы она их не хотела, но мозг и сердце враз решили наверствывать упущенное за десять тысяч лет сна.  
И в итоге — вот она, когда-то принцесса, когда-то лидерка огромной Коалиции, сейчас просто уставшая альтеанка на каменистой планете, кажется, по уши влюбленная в мать своего сокомандника.

Звучит как очень плохой сюжет для романа, который берут в дальнюю дорогу и о котором забывают сразу же по прибытию.  
\- Принцесса, - Коран вздохнул рядом, возвращаяя ее в реальность.  
Аллура опустила уши.  
\- Да, я отвлеклась. Прости. Повторишь?  
\- Я говорил, что Кролия выглядит очень одиноко у костра. Не напомните, зачем мы его разводили?

Аллура резко развернулась, выхватывая из мутно-желтого камня знакомую (до непонятного желания провести остаток жизни в наблюдении) фигуру. Сзади мягко засмеялся Коран.  
\- Это затея Лэнса, - протянула Аллура, тут же отвернувшись от окна. - Что ты пытаешься мне сказать?  
Коран пожал плечами.  
\- Если вы еще помните, у нас существовала чудесная традиция: говорить с теми, кому отдано наше сердце...  
\- Коран!  
Тот в ответ только посмеялся.

И Аллура не могла не признать, что он, вообще-то, прав. Если она и дальше будет так сидеть, иногда лишь кидая взгляды, досидится до косоглазия. Косоглазие же — не самая нужная вещь в их-то ситуации.  
Вот только о чем говорить?

К несчастью, об этом Аллура подумала, уже подойдя к Кролии.  
\- Привет, - та оторвала взгляд от костра и слабо улыбнулась. Аллура на пару секунд забыла, как дышать. - Что-то случилось?  
Кажется, она забыла еще и как говорить.  
\- Эм. Нет, я просто. Подошла. Если ты не против.  
\- Садись.

Аллура села.  
Аллура уставилась на костер и подумала, что по пути она выронила себя. 

Всегда же находила, что ответить. Даже если очень глупое и неловкое — слова просто приходили на язык и едва ли не сами себя говорили.  
А тут?

А тут слова все выпали. Опять по пути.  
Невнимательная Аллура. 

\- Ты выглядишь напряженно, - заметила Кролия.  
Аллура бросила на нее очередной взгляд — и решила, что безопаснее смотреть на небо.  
\- Просто надоело сидеть здесь, - ответила она.  
Кролия усмехнулась.

Потом поймала еще один неосторожный взгляд Аллуры — и вскинула бровь:  
\- Что?  
Аллура дернула ушами.  
\- У тебя... лицо.  
И захотела провалиться куда-нибудь под эти камни.

А Кролия только хмыкнула.  
\- Да. С ним что-то не так?  
\- Нет! У тебя... милое лицо.  
Или даже глубже. Куда-то в открытый космос, чтобы унесло и никто (а особенно Кролия) не нашла.

\- Спасибо? - Кролия усмехнулась чуть шире. Аллура шумно выдохнула и спрятала лицо в ладонях.

\- Квизнак, я не знаю, что я делаю, просто прими мои попытки флиртовать с тобой. Квизнак.

Кролия смеется сверху.  
Аллура краснеет еще сильнее. Потом злится — так, что ли, их учат на признания отвечать? Потом задерживает дыхание, потому что смех у Кролии замечательный.  
Потом думает, что перепутала камни с костром и через пару секунд сгорит — потому что Кролия подвигается ближе и мягко отводит руку от ее лица.

\- У тебя тоже милое лицо, - говорит она.


End file.
